


[podfic] i will rule for you

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"After the Battle of Five Armies, the line of Durin is not extinct." But in the end, Dis is left alone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i will rule for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i will rule for you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19838) by sospes. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** major canonical character death, grief, violence, post-Battle of Five Armies

 **Length:** 00:20:13  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_i%20will%20rule%20for%20you_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
